il futuro poò sempre essere modificato
by Sky love 1827
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en el futuro la familia Vongola es destruida por una familia enemiga, y que los guardianes del cielo fueran derrotados y asesinados uno por uno, su cielo se vería acorralado y asesinado por un integrante de su propia familia? ¿y que solo el hijo de tsunayoshi pudiera evitar tal matanza, viajando al pasado y avisando a su padre de tal tragedia?
1. Chapter 1

Eto…..-no ce como llegue a esta situación, estaba en una habitación (probablemente la de un chico) y en ella había una hombre muy apuesto de unos 24 o 25 años que bestia un traje negro con una camisa de color naranja, tenía puesto un sombrero también negro, sus ojos eran tan afilados como el de un asesino en serie, tenía dos patillas rizadas estas lo asían resaltar aún más de lo que ya era.

-Quién diablos eres tú?- Acerco su arma más a mi cabeza-responde si no quieres que tu cabeza se llene de plomo-me amenazo con una terrible mirada

-Nnnn bueno no sé cómo explicar esto….-estaba realmente nervioso nunca había conocido al tío reborn solamente había escuchado de el por lo que me contaba mi mama en ese entonces, me levanto muy despacio ya que el aún me apunta con el arma-mi nombre es Sorato tengo 15 años y….-no sé si decirle la verdad o no, pero mi madre pondría las manos al fuego por él, además cesecito su ayuda -y soy hijo de Sawada Tsunayoshi el décimo jefe de Vongola y de su guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya

Narrado por reborn (unas horas antes)

Hoy era un día común y corriente, mi pupilo dame-tsuna se acababa de despertarse para ir a su colegio, lambo e I-Pin se preparaban para no llegar tarde al colegio(en este frific lambo como i-pin van a la primaria ya que los dos tenían 13 años y como se hablan dado cuenta rebon está en su forma adulta)era la típica mañana de siempre yo como tutor de dame-tsuna me preocupaba de quitarle el desayuno a mi dame-alumno mientras lambo se ponía a llorar por los cuantos golpes que le di por estar molestando.

Luego de que todo se fueron me dirigí hasta una de las oficinas secretas que hay en namimori para hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos acerca de nuevas familias enemigas que están en contra de forman una alianza con Vongola. Al terminar me fije que ya eran las cuatro y media, me regrese a la casa de nana para esperar a mi dame-alumno ya que tenía que llevarlo a un entrenamiento especial, el llegar a casa me fije que no había nadie, nana había ido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas, al subir a la habitación escuche un ruido muy fuerte en una de las habitaciones, subí muy despacio por las escaleras, transforme a leon en una pistola ya que me di cuenta de que había que persona, al entrar a la habitación donde provenía el ruido me di cuenta que en esta había un chico sentado el en suelo, parecía un poco confundido ya que miraba a todos lados

El chico al percatarse de mi presencia se da vuelta-eto….-no dijo nada más parecía un poco nervioso, bueno era obio si yo lo estaba apuntando con mi arma

Quién diablos eres tú?-le pregunte muy enojado, al mirarlo más detenidamente me doy cuenta que se parece a tsuna tenía el cabello igual que él peno no tan desordenado, yera de un color castaño oscuro, tenía unos ojos muy grandes y expresivos de un color azul metálico, y desprendía un aura un poco aterradora pero a la vez de calidez- responde si no quieres que tu cabeza se llene de plomo- me di cuenta que sus ropas estaban un poco desgarradas, no me sorprendería que hubiera estado peleando antes de llegar aquí

-Nnnn bueno no sé cómo explicar esto….-se mantuvo en silencio uno segundos- mi nombre es Sorato tengo 15 años y….-callo muy rápido estaba dudando en decirme algo, no me dirigió la palabra por unos minutos - y soy hijo de Sawada Tsunayoshi el décimo jefe de Vongola y de su guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya

Continuara...


	2. ¿Verdad?

El mismo día en la mañana

Tsuna bajaba muy rápido las escaleras para ir a desayunar, en la cocina estaba reborn, lambo e i-pin estos ya estaban listos para partir el colegio, mama estaba tomando una taza de té mientras que reborn estaba golpeando a lombo por algo que hizo.

\- Buenos días okasan, reborn-me acerque a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla

\- Buenos días tsun-kun

\- Bueno día dame-tsuna

Luego me acerque a lambo e i-pin-buenos días chicos- les dije con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días tsuna-nii

Al mirar el reloj me di cuenta que era un poco tarde y decidir solamente comerme un pan, claro tampoco tenía comida ya que reborn me la había quitado, Salí muy rápido de la casa rumbo a la escuela, en el camino me encontré con gokudera y yamamoto peleando como siempre, aunque siempre estén peleando pude notar que ellos se aprecian mucho.

-buenos dias decimo-decía el peli plateado de ojos verdes.

-Io Tsuna- dijo un moreno de ojos almendra

-buenos dias chicos -luego de eso nos dirigimos a la escuela, en el camino nos encontramos con onii-san y kyoko-"haaaa esta tan hermosa como siempre"-no pude evitar pensar mientras la veía con un sonrojo

-Hola tsun-kun- decía la chica peli naranja y ojos de igual color

-Hola al EXTREMO sawada- decía un peli blanco

-Hola kyoko-chan, onii-san-al llegar a la escuela estaba hibari-san como todo los días imponiendo el orden en namimori.

-"que raro estará enfermo"- al ver a hibari-san ya que este no se veía muy bien, estaba golpeando a algunos estudiante por su uniforme igual que siempre pero esta vez se veía más….decaído?-"espero que se encuentre bien"-luego de eso nos retiramos a clases

En la primera clase nos tocó matemáticas, como es de costumbre me sacaron al pizarrón sin saber cómo hacer el ejercicio, después nos toco E. Física teníamos que jugar volibol y nos juntamos en 2 grupos.

-buena suerte tsun-kun-me grito kyoko-chan no podía creerlo realmene me estaba animando tal vez hoy será mi día de suerte, pero estaba muy equivocado al escuchar a alguien gritar mi nombre -tsuna cuidado!

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba tirado en el piso y que hayato me decía algo pero no lo pude escuchar, luego de eso todo se volvió negro. Al despertar pude notar que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, al mirar por la ventana pude notar que ya era bastante tarde, así que decidí ir el salón de clase por mi bolso e irme, el caminar por los pasillos no pude evitar sentirme triste ya que kyoko-chan me había estado apoyando y yo la defraude.

Al llegar a la salida del colegio vi que hibari-san estaba peleando con algunos delincuente que parecían bastante fuertes pero de uno solo golpe a cabo con todos ellos, sin tomarle mayor importancia me dirigí hasta la salida pero al verlo mejor note que ve veía realmente mal, su respiración era más fuerte que normalmente y pude notar como el sudor caía de su rostro, (además mi intuición también me lo decía)

-hi-hibari-san-lo llame pare que se percatara que estaba ahí, junte todo mi coraje para preguntarle -hibari-san se encuentra bien?-le dije con una sonrisa forjada

-no es de tu incumbencia herbívoro-me dijo mientras sacaba una de sus tonfas para golpearme, pero este no pudo ya que cuando se me acerco note que se mareo un poco cayendo al suelo

-¡hibari-san!-me acerque para ver como estaba, al tocarle la frente para ver cómo estaba, note que esta estaba ardiendo y parece que no le quedan muchas fuerzas para estar de pie

-apártate si no quiere ser golpeado esta la muerte-trato de pararse pero no pudo, asique me acerque a él para ayudarlo pero este no me dejaba-apártate maldito herbívoro-esta vez de verdad estaba enojado, desprendía un aura muy aterradora, pero aún a si me acerque a él para ayudarlo.

-hibari-san no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí tal como estas, voy a llevarte a la enfermería quiera o no, y si quiere después de que te sientas mejor me "puede golpear hasta la muerte"-dije con un todo de serio, hibari-san parecía bastante sorprendido por el hecho, incluso yo pero no iba dejar que uno de mis amigos estuviera en esas condiciones y no hacer nada

Ayude a hibari-san a levantarse y nos dirigimos a la enfermería, extrañamente se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino y no dijo nada, al llegar lo ayude a acostarse en unas de las camillas, y luego fui a buscar un botiquín de primero auxilios, le di unas pastillas y luego puse un paño húmedo en su cabeza ya que este tenía demasiada fiebre, me quede a su lado pare ver que la fiebre bajara un poco, después de unos minutos hibari-san trato de levantarse de la camilla

-¡no debes hibari-san aun no estás bien!- pero este no me hizo caso y se bajó e ella, yo estaba tratando de que esto no lo hiciera y de repente pedimos el equilibrio y nos caímos al suelo, hibari-san se había quedado arriba mío mientras que yo estaba debajo de él, al tenerlo tan cerca no pude evitar sonrojarme

-hi-hibari-san-lo llame pero parece que no me escuchaba, levanta la cabeza para verlo mejor, pero al verlo a los ojos no pude evitar perderme completamente en ellos, realmente eran hermosos, el solamente se quedo mirándome directamente, me di cuenta que su mirada era muy diferente a las que me dirigía antes, esta vez me miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura y..y…amo? no estaba tan seguro, al velo de esta manera mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, trate de levantarme pero él me lo impedía, muy despacio de acerco a mi oído y me dijo

-no te muevas tsunayoshi, no te are nada que tu no quieras

-"tsunayoshi"-es la primera vez que escucho que el diga mi nombre,-"que me está pasando con migo estoy muy nervioso y mi corazón no deja de latir"

-realmente me gustas mucho tsuna

No pude creer lo que estaba escuchaba, el hombre más temido en toda namimori se me estaba declarando a mí a dame-tsuna esto era imposible además los dos somos hombre

-hi-hibari-san no se encuentra bien usted esta deli-no pude terminar la frece ya que sentí unos labios en los míos, ¡hibari-san me estaba dando un beso!, no podía creerlo, sus labios tenías un sabor amargo paro a la vez eran…. deliciosos, al principio fue un beso muy tierno y lleno de sentimientos pero al cabo de algunos minutos el beso se fue intensificando, la verdad no podía creer lo que sucedía pero aun así una parte de mi no quería que se terminara

Mientas tanto en la casa de tsuna

Narrado por reborn

….-no podría creer lo que escuchaba, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que este chico me había dicho, aunque claro no lo demostraría frente a alguien al que no le tengo confianza ni menos con un desconocido.

-no me crees verdad?- dijo sonriendo

…-no es que no le creyera, en toda mi vida he visto cosas aún más sorprendentes que esta, edemas este chico no actuaba como si estuviera mintiendo, al contrario de veía muy decidido de ello, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que había dicho que era hijo de tsuna y hibari, según mis informaciones los donceles no eran más que un mito infiltrado en la mafia, y que menos tsuna fuese uno, bueno creo que es el más probable entre los dos

-bueno no me importa si me crees o no, solamente vine aquí por ayuda

-de que estás hablando mocoso

-en el futuro la familia Vongola irá desapareciendo poco a poco por una familia enemiga, vine al pasado para acabar con esa familia enemiga, para que las vidas que fueron tomadas ese día no fueran asesinadas

-eso es estúpido, vongola es una de las familias más poderosa del mundo, siendo aniquilada por una familia cualquiera-era imposible , vongola jamás seria destruida ni atacada por otras ya que estas serían eliminadas completamente

-si tienes razón es estúpido. Pero si hubiera un traído en la familia, que avisara de todas la estrategias de vongola, sus bases y armamento, eso no sería estúpido no es así-dijo con un tono un poco enojado

En la secundaria namimorori

La intensidad del beso aumentaba cada vez más, pero la necesidad del oxígeno se hizo necesaria asique tuvimos que separarnos, luego de unos segundo hibari-san se desmayo arriba mío, tarde unos segundos en recuperar completamente la cordura, me levante muy despacio para no causarle daño a hibari-san y luego con mucho esfuerzo logre acostarlo de nuevo en la camilla, le puse de nuevo un paño húmedo en la frente, me quede junto a él para ver que le fiebre bajara, luego de percatarme que se encontraba mejor, partí rumbo a mi casa, ya que era muy tarde y de seguro reborn me mataría

Caminaba por las calles de namimori, cuando recordé aquello que había pasado, sin querer me toque los labios aún podía sentir el sabor de los labios de hibari-san

-haaaaaa que estoy haciendo debo dejar de pensar en eso, además hibari-san es un chico y lo que dijo fue simplemente porque estaba delirando por la fiebre, e incluso si no fuera así yo estoy enamorado de kyoko-chan no de el-pensaba mientras me agarraba la cabeza

Con reborn

-un traidor?- bueno eso no lo explica todo pensé-pero porque no vino tsunayoshi en vez de ti?

-mi mama se fue de viaje para contactar con los varias, ya que hace tiempo que no podíamos contactarlos con ellos

-bueno después me darás mas detalles de lo sucedido por ahora esto lo mantendremos en secreto no quiero que se lo digas a nadie más o sino-apunto su arma en mi cabeza

-hai, hai entiendo, una pregunta ¿Dónde está mi mama?

-¿dame-tsuna? Debe estar en la escuela, sabiendo cómo es

-ya veo, ¿y que le dirás cuando me vea?, no creo que le digas que soy su hijo o si-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo

Narrado por tsuna

Al abrir la puesta estaba todo tranquilo note que mama estaba cocinando más de lo que hacía normalmente, le pregunte por lambo e i-pin y me dijo que se quedaran en la casa de un amigo, bueno también me dijo que teníamos un invitado

-visita de quien se trata-me di vuelta y bajando las escaleras había un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul metálicos, estos me recordaban un poco a hibari-san

-hola me llamo sorato, tengo 15 años y soy pariente de reborn-san, gusto en conocerte-me dijo con una sonrisa

-hola me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi gusto en conocerte, así que eres pariente de reborn que bueno…..¡QUE ERES PARIENTE DE REBORN!-no pude evitar sorprenderme un pariente de el, seguro que igual que tenebroso

-no metas tanta bulla dame-tsuna-dijo reborn con una pequeña sonrisa-este es mi sobrino, se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, tienes algo que decir en contra-me apunto con su arma en mi cabeza

-n-no reborn-que miedo-pero que yo sepa no tienes ningún sobrio

-hay muchas cosos que no sabes de mi dame- tsuna- dijo con una risa

Continuara….


End file.
